


The one with the dressing down

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another slow sated sunday. Danny has plans. Life has other plans. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the dressing down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Взбучка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790943) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



> Written for "Slow sated Sunday" on 1 Million words. Prompt was "Put down the phone/remote/gardening tools". 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done by the lovely [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much, hon!

Danny enters the living room, sees Steve standing at the windows, looking outside, phone pressed to his ear. He’s quiet and Danny thinks Steve’s waiting for someone to answer the phone. It’s all peaceful and perfect – especially Steve’s perfect ass in this goddamn cargo pants. It’s Sunday so he could also wear his pajama trousers all day. Or nothing – _that_ would be the best idea of all. Danny’s imagination runs wild; pictures of Steve’s naked ass high in the air, the SEAL bent over the back of the couch, legs spread a little. No, more. Spread your legs a little bit more, Steve, come on. Danny licks over his lips, feeling his erection growing. 

Steve’s making a small growling sound and it’s notable how much patience he is mustering right now, waiting for whomever to answer the phone. Steve is usually not a patient type of a guy, not at work, not in bed. Danny’s working up a plan for the evening; testing Steve’s patience a little, kissing his partner’s body over and over, again and again until Steve’s shouting, bitching and begging for him to go on. “Faster, more, want you, now, now, please, Danno, please, touch me, fuck me…” Danny’s hearing it, Steve’s voice in his head. He’s still staring hypnotized by this gorgeous ass, Steve’s still making sounds and now Danny loses his patience. 

He snuggles at Steve’s back, notices how his partner startles. He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, and says: “Put the phone down, McGarrett, pants off, bend over. I wanna fuck you until you forget your name. I’ll make you come until you're spent, I want you begging for mercy.”

Steve freezes, clears his throat and answers: “Uhm… yeah, that was Danny speaking. He’s already …um….up… Yeah, of course. Wait a second.”

Steve turns around, grinning: “It’s your mom, Danno. She’s telling me all about your cousins wedding, you know? At great length.”

Danny makes a face and whispers: “Did she hear me?”

Steve nods and Danny grabs the phone, sighing: “Hi, Ma…”

“Daniel. Good morning, dear. Can you please answer me one question?”

“I’ll try, ma. Go on.”

“Are you planning to kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Danny closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Steve unzips his pants, pulls them down, bends over and jiggles a bit with his naked ass. 

“I hate you. I hate you so much… NO! Not you, ma. I’m talking to Steve, I’m sorry!”

Danny’s in so much trouble this Sunday afternoon and Steve will pay for that. One hundred percent.


End file.
